godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater ∑::After, chapter 2: Conflict
It had been around a week since Nanako had departed the Glasgow Branch in search of new horizons. The land had been ravaged by the Aragami, but Nanako knew that there were still humans living in the ruins of cities all over the world. After all, all the new arrivals in the branches’ residential sectors had to be coming from somewhere… so Nanako marched onward with that in mind, determined to slay the Aragami wherever she went. Hopefully she could make these people’s lives a little more bearable. And before she knew it, Nanako spied what was likely a human settlement on the horizon. Perhaps she could set up camp here for a while… …but any hopes of that were quickly dashed when a bullet whizzed by Nanako’s head, taking off a few hairs and giving the young woman a bit of a start. “Don’t take another step!” a voice called out from some ways off. “Those weapons… you must be one of Croswell’s men! We’ve told you people time and again, we don’t have anything more to give you!” Nanako was confused. Croswell was a name with which she was entirely unfamiliar. Were localized disputes of this nature truly going on outside the safe confines of the branch’s walls? “Hold on now,” returned Nanako. “I’ve no idea who this Croswell you speak of is, but I can assure you I’m no foe of yours. I’ve come from the Fenrir Glasgow Branch to the south. If you have any troubles, please, let me hear them out!” Nanako’s words were met with a noticeable murmur from off in the distance, behind some shelled-out buildings. It seems that whatever sort of advance patrol had been sent out to intercept her was currently deliberating on what course of action to pursue. “If you’re truly from the Glasgow Branch… then perhaps you might be the solution to all our problems,” came the reply of an elderly woman who emerged from behind a wall and made her way to Nanako’s position. “My name is Leona… I’m the matriarch of this settlement. I’ve been taking care of these people for coming up on a decade at this point.” “But… I don’t get it,” Nanako responded. “Why haven’t you traveled to the Glasgow Branch in ten whole years? We’re more than adequately equipped to provide for your group." Leona shuddered. “That,” she began, pointing off in the direction from which Nanako had come, towards the Branch, “is where Croswell and his soldiers make their home. They camp out between here and the Branch, and every time one of us has attempted to take shelter at the Branch, Croswell’s men have killed them before they can make the journey. It’s disastrous… we’re being held prisoner here by that bastard Croswell.” Nanako swallowed. Whoever this Croswell was, he certainly seemed like a powerful man… but nothing that Nanako couldn’t handle. She had resolved only to use her God Arcs against Aragami targets… but this, she felt, warranted an exception. “I’ll take care of this Croswell fellow,” Nanako resolved. “Give me three days and I’ll have him laid low and safe passage to the Branch secured.” Leona reached out and shook Nanako’s hand. “Oh, thank you, thank you! We owe you our lives, miss…?” “The name’s Nanako Kawashima.” “Kawashima… oh, you must be Casterfield’s kid!” Nanako was shocked. “You knew Cyrus?” Leona smiled. “Oh, he and I go way back… but that story can wait until you’ve taken care of Croswell. Now go, and good luck, child.” Nanako nodded, turning around and heading back towards the Branch. Whoever this Croswell was… he would pay. --------- TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts